El secreto seductor del voto oscuro
by Natsuno Hanako-sama
Summary: Una Precuela de V K in love La historia de los padres de Hanako. Ella es una demonio que niega su naturaleza y el un ángel que debió matarla...pero se negó a hacerlo, ambos se enamoraron pero eso solo provocara la ira del cielo y el infierno.


Hiroki y Miyuki… sin duda podría ser una historia de amor normal. Con un chico apuesto y una joven energética y de carácter explosivo… podría ser una historia de amor adolescente…o incluso de un amor un tanto más maduro pero…lamentablemente es un amor trágico y doloroso.

Porque ella no es una chica común… es una demonio que niega su naturaleza y busca la pureza por lo cual decidió vivir exiliada al mundo humano ya que por su deseo se había enfrentado al mismísimo Lucifer quien arranco una de sus alas para marcarla eternamente.

Y el es un ángel que estaba comprometido con una compañera de su misma especie con quien había crecido pero no amaba, sin embargo el recibió la misión de eliminar a demonios que estaban creando caos en un pueblo donde habían almas puras y limpias por lo que sin quejas se encamino a cumplir su deber…jamás pensó que seria herido a tal grado de no poder moverse y mucho menos creyó que la joven monja que lo había salvado era en realidad una demonio.

Al enamorarse ambos se exiliaron y ayudaron a los humanos a librarse de los vampiros…que eran producto de la relación de humanos y demonios.

Quien creería que ese instante marcaria sus vidas para siempre.

-Hiroki-sama debe ir a una misión en este momento ¿cierto?- pregunto una joven de cabellos rubios largos y ojos azules futura esposa del heredero del palacio celestial Natsmao unos de los más importantes en el cielo por pertenecer a un clan de ángeles guerreros de los más antiguos.

-Así es Milbel… veo que estas al tanto… como se esperaba de mi futura esposa- dijo con una sonrisa amable pero vacía el apuesto joven de ojos color chocolate y cabellos negros mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No estas de acuerdo con el compromiso… pero aun así lo aceptas como si te hiciera feliz, por eso prometo que seré la esposa que mereces y hare que me ames como yo te amo- dijo sumisamente la rubia antes de retirarse.

- Espero no te lastimes mas de lo que ya estas Milbel- susurro el azabache mientras extendía sus hermosas y pulcras ala blancas para emprender vuelo hacia el mundo terrenal.

Llego al pueblo donde los demonios habían irrumpido y sintió una fuerte presión de energía negativa por lo que rápidamente se dirigió al lugar, donde vio como los miserables poseían cuerpos humanos para poder adentrarse en la iglesia del lugar y crear desastres, y luego atacar a una de las monjas del lugar a quien no observo con mucho detenimiento.

- Deténganse ahora seres de la oscuridad y tendré piedad de ustedes- dijo desenvainando su espada de oro y plata- si no lo hacen eliminare su existencia…

- Vete de aquí angelito antes de que termines mal- dijo burlonamente uno de los tres demonios que habían allí mientras otro tomaba del cuello a la monja que habían atacado con anterioridad.

- Suéltame!- escucho gritar a la mujer quien de un solo golpe se libero. Anonadado por esto sonrió al ver que era fuerte.

- No puedo permitir que lastimen a una dama y queden impunes- confeso antes de abalanzarse hacia los demonios logrando eliminarlos fácilmente pero no noto a un cuarto demonio sino hasta que la joven monja se interpuso entre un ataque directo hacia el con su propio cuerpo.

Rápidamente tomo en brazos a la mujer y extendió sus alas alrededor de ella para protegerla dejando su propia espalda al descubierto la cual recibió de lleno el ataque y termino gravemente herida.

- Idiota! No seas tan arriesgado- regaño la mujer mientras extendía una única ala de su espalda y la extendía haciendo que unas cuantas plumas hicieran función de cuchillas que mataron al demonio frente a ella- ¿no ves que te lastimaron por alguien que no merece tu protección?- susurro ella melancólicamente esperando recibir una mirada de desprecio de el joven pero solo recibió una sonrisa.

- Si la mereces…tienes un buen corazón- dijo el simplemente. Antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla de la joven frente a el.

- Eso curara tus heridas… y gracias por decir algo tan hermoso- comento sinceramente la castaña mientras se sonrojaba.

Sin saberlo habían dado inicio a una situación única y muy peligrosa.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que se habían conocido, las heridas de Hiroki le impedían volar y ahora es cuando recién comenzaban a cicatrizar, el fuego de los demonios era lo único que podía crear una herida tan grave para un ángel.

Pasaba sus días ayudando a la joven demonio en sus trabajos como monja y cada dia se le hacía mas difícil creer que era un ser…oscuro, cuando al solo verla sentía que la luz llegaba a su vida.

El tiempo paso y se transformo en un hermoso mes… sus heridas habían sanado y el no podía estar más triste por lo mismo.

Decidido se confesó a la joven quien rápidamente lo abrazo y cijo que sus sentimientos eran los mismo… se había sentido tan feliz en ese momento… tan lleno de vida, tan completo…¿ donde había ido esa felicidad?

¡A si! Desapareció cuando Milbel furiosa había decidido matar a Miyuki y al haber fallado decidió informar a los altos mando de la abominable relación de los dos amantes.

Habían huido sin dejar rastro aliándose a los cazadores de vampiros

Su felicidad se esfumo cuando al saber que su amada esperaba un bebe fruto de su amor ellos debieron huir y pelear junto a los cazadores para acabar con los vampiros, cuando fueron hallados por sus perseguidores y estos mataron a su recién nacido hijo frente sus ojos.

Acabo en ese momento su felicidad y fue cuando en pleno apogeo de la batalla desaparecieron dejando a los cazadores.

Pero la esperanza de saber que el cielo se apiado de ellos y los dejaría vivir juntos y tener una heredera…. Les devolvió la alegría.

Pocos años después habían perdido las costumbres de los ángeles y demonios… habían mesclado sus sangres y se habían marcado como pareja eternamente.

Habían logrado ser felices finalmente…

- Ma…Mama- decía torpemente la pequeña bebe entre sus brazos haciendo reir a la castaña de cabellos ondulados, quien rápidamente contagio su risa a la infante.

- Asi es Hanako… Mama esta aquí para ti- dijo apoyando la cabecita de la bebe en su pecho mientras Hiroki las veía enternecido.

- Miyuki déjame cargarla- pidió tomando en brazos a su princesita, el hombre que debido al calor se había quitado la camisa dejando ver en su espalda una terrible cicatriz en el omoplato derecho … donde antes había un ala que había sido arrancada como marca para la eternidad.

Tal vez habían perdido sus alas y ya no serian capaces de volar… pero ver la sonrisa inocente de su princesa les daba todo lo que necesitaban, saberse junto a pesar de todo… era lo único que importaba.


End file.
